


鲁米莉

by ashisice



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisice/pseuds/ashisice





	鲁米莉

1  
“再过十分钟就要下工了，矢治你还要待到十点半钟吧？”留着披肩发的田村撞了撞矢治的手臂，一副正经却掩饰不住幸灾乐祸的表情。矢治瞟了他一眼，把千岛酱和蛋黄酱瓶子摆成直线。店里的员工都像矢治一样百无聊赖，田村把干净的玻璃杯丢进水槽里洗得发光，另一位女店员小维每隔几分钟就掀开锅检查剩下的米饭有没有被老鼠偷走——如果真有老鼠的话还不会无事可做。  
晚上九点，不会有人买剩下的饭团的。店铺外路过的人不少，但没有一个呈现出要光顾的征兆，甚至没人抬头看一眼招牌，连这家门可罗雀的店卖的是食物还是日用品都不清楚，除了店员外也没人在意。  
田村和小维已经解开了绿围裙。该死的，每次上班必定迟到的家伙最早下班。矢治暗自咒骂道。  
“矢治，明天见啦！”  
“拜啰。”矢治向他们微微一笑，感觉活像个被无情同事抛弃在酒吧门口的醉汉，还要留下来付清账单。  
索性等到十点就锁门逃跑好了，反正没有客人。他撑着头，脑袋里回想起昨天凌晨电脑里的电子音符，大概还有几段就能完成。矢治也希望能像专业的音乐制作人能够花上几个月甚至几年的时间寻找灵感、打磨作品，而不是下班后才有时间写几句歌词，忙活到凌晨三点睡下，第二天早上蓬头垢面地为生计奔波。他从没有告诉别人他在做音乐，也不好意思吹嘘自己是“音乐人”，尽管矢治从十四岁起就怀揣这个梦想，可他目前还相当业余。写歌和写作一样是私密的事情，作者既不想让别人知道，又暗中希望有人能肯定自己的作品。若是能以此为职业，那真是喜忧参半......没有人会拒绝大把大把的钞票，也很少人乐意把爱好变为工作。  
一个女子牵着一个男孩在门口停下脚步，矢治立刻抖擞起精神。他推测女子大约二十六七岁，男孩十三四岁，他们看起来像是年龄差距很大的姐弟。女子的眼睛大而明亮，身材高挑；男孩瘦得像麻杆。男孩在女子耳边说了什么，女子点头，接着他跑了出去。也许说的是“我想去方便一下”或者“这里的东西看起来很难吃”。  
女子的目光扫过菜单，温柔而肯定地说：“请给我一个赤豆糯米饭团。”矢治不自觉地在心中赞美她的果断，他见过太多客人在菜单面前犹豫不决，一会儿想要这个，一会儿又要那个，最后点了样与前两者没有任何关系的东西。  
矢治把零钱递给她，戴上卫生手套，利落地舀起剩余的糯米饭捏成团状，放在碟子里和茶水一同奉上。  
“刚才那孩子是您的弟弟吗？”  
“噢，是的。”女子吃相很文雅，吃赤豆饭团必须得有这样的耐心。矢治想起有人因为想快速解决一个饭团而噎死的新闻，真可怜。“经常有人问他是不是我的侄子，您是第一个这么问的。”她喝了一口茶。  
“很少见到有客人这么晚吃饭团。”  
“是吗？”女子向矢治粲然一笑，“也许是有些奇怪。我刚从国外回来，很想念。”  
“国外应该不错吧！”矢治从来没有去过国外，他足迹所至最远的地方就是他此刻所在的大城市。  
“罗马柱、穹窿、骨架券，看多了也觉得千篇一律，偶尔看看还不错。”她说，又补充了一句，“旅行也只是去别人已经厌倦的家乡游览罢了。”  
“我猜您是建筑师。”  
“我在报社工作，”女子苦笑着说，“主要刊登一些书评。”  
“可能有些冒犯......不过，能请教您的姓名吗？”矢治第一次大胆地询问陌生人的名字。他隐约察觉到女子气定神闲的外表下隐藏着什么，他对这个女子产生了兴趣。最主要是，她很漂亮。  
女子似乎很惊讶，她低垂着眼眸，矢治几乎觉得自己要被拒绝。  
“您先自报家门好了。”  
“啊......我是矢治。  
“这样就公平了。”在吃掉最后一口糯米饭前她说，“鲁米莉。别人都这么叫我。”随后鲁米莉站起身，抚平大衣上的褶皱，“我该去找我弟弟了。谢谢您的饭团。”  
“多谢惠顾。”矢治按照员工手册上的要求向她鞠躬，目送她消失在夜色中。  
像鲁米莉这样衣着考究、举止优雅的女人出现在街边不入流的小店本就不合时宜，矢治感觉再也见不到她了。她可能已婚，但手指上没有婚戒。矢治锁上店门时想着：我们本来就不是一个世界的人，只是人生轨迹偶然交错而已。鲁米莉很有教养，可我只是个高中毕业的毛头小子。  
矢治认为还是放下再见到鲁米莉的期待好。只要不去想，烦恼也就不会有了。这是矢治父亲教会他的，一种单细胞生物的生存之道。

2  
矢治摁掉了八点半的闹钟，他那约在二十年前流行过的发型被睡成了乱蓬蓬的风滚草。电脑尚未关闭，老旧的主机外壳烧得有些发烫。他闭着眼睛穿上洗得发旧的卫衣和球鞋。  
狭小的冰箱里空空如也，咖啡可以去自动售货机买，早餐在店里解决就好——但也不能经常吃隔夜米饭，休假时他会去麦当劳吃一顿简单廉价的早餐。  
空中铁匠的主唱在音箱里嘶吼着歌唱，他在卫生间里用冷水拍了拍脸，盯着镜子里二十岁青年迷蒙的睡眼：醒醒，孩子，你有一份工作，比大多数御宅族过得好。游戏里遇到的外国人嘲笑他是亚洲垃圾的时候，矢治通常都会予以反击“找工作去，只会玩游戏的小孩”。在这个M型社会矢治已经比很多人都幸运，要学会感激。  
他瞄了一眼卡西欧表，快要迟到了。矢治匆忙跑出门。  
就在他以百米冲刺的速度在街上绕开行人奔跑时，鲁米莉开着车从他身旁的马路驶过。  
鲁米莉皱着眉看向仪表盘上摆着的写了一串地址的字条，三四分钟后她把车停在某高级住宅区的公寓楼下。她低头打量车窗玻璃反射出的自己，妆容、头发、穿着，没有哪一处有差错。  
于是她上楼，按响其中一户的门铃，极有耐心地聆听室内的响动。没有反应，鲁米莉又按了一次，听见有人光脚踩在地板上走动的声音，步伐听起来很急躁。她调整好笑容的弧度。  
开门的是一个年轻女孩，似乎是大学生。她的名字并不重要，姑且称之为Y。“你是哪位？”她狐疑地瞪着鲁米莉，其实Y的心中有个不祥的猜测，但她不愿意验证。面前女人美丽的脸让她心慌意乱。  
“你认识S.G先生吧。”鲁米莉温柔地说道，语气与那天在矢治工作的店里如出一辙。Y当然认识，这间舒适的loft公寓就是他替她租下的，鲁米莉也知道这一点。  
“你是他的妻子？”Y捂住脸，又羞又恼，“你不会是要把我抓走吧？”  
“看来你知道呀。”鲁米莉保持着微笑，带着些许懊恼的口吻柔声说，“因为你的存在，我向他提出了离婚。可是现在我不想责怪你，接下来的日子就请你来容忍他。这样足够宽容了吧？我唯二的要求是，你和他今后不要出现在我眼前，此外请他别再向我弟弟和其他家人献殷勤企图挽回什么。”  
Y低着头，不敢直视她的包养人的前妻，她的手指死死地扣紧了门框。  
“对了，帮我保留这个吧。”鲁米莉把一个圆环状小物件塞进她的右手。  
一枚样式简洁的婚戒。  
Y不明白怎么会有女人能在丈夫出轨后保持这般近乎冷酷的理智，她留下的戒指对Y来说更是莫大的羞辱。以及鲁米莉的眼神，那是讥笑、愤怒，还是在可怜她？她浑身颤抖着，心中准备向那位S.G先生添油加醋地描述一番。  
鲁米莉把Y留在原处，决定永远不再踏进这里半步。现在她要去喝一杯。

3  
矢治时不时抬起头观察行人，他们中或许有几个和鲁米莉打扮相似，但都不是她。他像梦游似的工作了许久，甚至在冷藏库打半小时瞌睡被冻醒，终于等到夕阳落下，街道建筑亮起霓虹灯牌。  
有的白日梦适合在晚上做。他仍然执拗地搜索着门口那一小段路有没有优雅的大眼睛女子经过，顺便伺候几个刚下班、累得几乎走不动路的上班族。  
鲁米莉在九点半左右出现。她似乎喝醉了，丝绸外套搭在手臂边。她朦朦胧胧地发现店员是昨天的那个男孩，像放心了一般瘫坐在椅子上。“茶。”鲁米莉小声说。话音刚落，她的头就低垂下去。  
鲁米莉睡着了。  
矢治半是惊喜半是担心。他小心地把玄米茶放在鲁米莉旁边的桌上，不敢出声惊扰她。昏沉的鲁米莉几次差点从椅子上滑落，矢治把员工沙发上的靠垫取过来，让她睡得舒服一些，不那么像风雨中飘摇的麦穗。  
矢治拉了把椅子在离她几米远的地方坐下，注意到她额头有一缕鬈发落在鼻前，他不敢贸然替鲁米莉拨开。久到连矢治都昏昏欲睡时，鲁米莉醒来，他连忙收敛起放肆的坐姿。  
“你还好吗？”他急切地问道，也许太过热情了。  
“头有些晕，我想是喝多了，谢谢你。”她说，用茶润了润干燥的喉咙，看起来完全清醒了。  
“你怎么会喝醉呢？”  
“借酒消愁啊。”鲁米莉向他神秘莫测地一笑，“因为一个俗套故事，有妇之夫出轨被妻子发现，她怒不可遏地离了婚，还回国来看取代她的女人长什么样。幸好，我没有孩子，不用担心牵涉到后代。”  
矢治不知道该如何组织语言。此时的鲁米莉像神话故事里的女战士般坚毅，她仿佛在讲述别人的故事般满脸轻松。然而一滴泪滑过她的面庞，她说：“我只是想看看这个新欢有多么出类拔萃，失望的是她的资本只有青春美貌，转瞬即逝的特质......  
“但足以使人变心。”  
他看着鲁米莉苦涩的笑，心中泛起怜惜。他能给她一个拥抱吗？他不敢这么做。矢治只是嗫嚅着“鲁米莉小姐”，想要拂去她的泪却迟迟未伸出手。他没有资格，他只是一个普通店员。  
“我能为你做点什么吗，鲁米莉小姐？”他鼓起勇气说。  
鲁米莉那双含着悲伤的眼睛闪着光，像是要看透矢治的心底，有几个男人在得知她离婚后说出类似的话语，但她知道他们动机不纯。最终她选择相信这个比她小七岁的男孩。  
她叹了口气。  
“陪我散散步吧。”她有些无可奈何地说道。  
矢治乖乖地锁好店门，他听见自己的心在怦怦作响。  
此时将近深夜，公园里没有多少人，惨白的灯光在地砖上形成光圈，被黑影短暂地侵蚀几秒后复原如初。  
“作为等价交换，也请你说说你自己吧。像你这个年纪应该在上大学。”气温略低，鲁米莉穿上外套，丝绸如水般在灯光下流动着。  
矢治告诉了她所有。包括他为什么来大城市，怎么在小店上班，以及他那近乎荒唐的音乐梦想。那些从来没对身边人说过的故事那么自然地从他口中讲述出来，有时和陌生人倾诉心事反而更容易些。  
“像我这样的人想在音乐界闯出名堂真是太荒谬了。”矢治为自己做了总结。  
“我觉得有几率实现哦。”鲁米莉说，“生活也只是一首狂想曲而已，二十左右的人有资格做他人眼里‘不务正业’的事。要是连梦都没做过，真是太可悲了。”  
矢治安静地看着她，凝视着那一对在黑暗中闪闪发亮的双眼。只要他们的对视再久一点，矢治认为自己就会爱上鲁米莉——也许已经爱上了。但鲁米莉别过脸去。  
这是意料之中的反应，可他还是感到很沮丧。  
他们心照不宣地分享了持续数分钟的沉默。  
“明天我就要回英国工作了，也许不会再回来。”她说，“这是一个很棒的夜晚，谢谢你陪着我。”  
鲁米莉在矢治面颊边轻轻一吻，她的嘴唇是冰凉的，如干枯的玫瑰。她往后退了几步，矢治依旧目送她离去，就像他们初次见面时看她的身影没入夜色。  
“鲁米莉小姐一定要幸福啊。”矢治在心里说。

4  
矢治失眠了一整夜。  
田村打趣他是不是为情所困，他有气无力地抬起眼皮，既没有揍他也没有牙尖嘴利地回击，算是默认田村的玩笑话。“可了不得啰。”田村自言自语道，继续折腾水槽里的杯碟。  
一个瘦猴似的少年跳进店里，大声地喊：“这里有没有叫矢治的人？”  
“这里。”矢治挥了挥手，认出这是鲁米莉的弟弟。  
“芽子姐姐让我给你的。”少年把信封放在柜台上，风一般跑了出去。  
原来她的本名是芽子。但矢治更喜欢她的另一个名字。  
矢治把信封塞进围裙里，躲进冷藏库。他打开信封，发现一张便笺和支票。

矢治君是有趣的人，希望这笔微薄的钱能稍微帮助到你。我期待能在某一天惊喜地发现新人作曲家名单里有矢治君的名字。  
鲁米莉  
便笺背面附上了鲁米莉在英国的地址，矢治只花了五秒钟就把那一串对他而言复杂有古怪的英文刻进了记忆里。  
我会再见到她的。矢治的思绪已经飞到了似乎遥不可及的那一天，即使那时鲁米莉已经三十岁，甚至四十岁，她的眼睛也会一直美丽下去。

【完】


End file.
